Your Heart will be the darkness
by Arca-chan
Summary: Doch das ist nun vorbei und ich bin wieder hier. Hier am Anfang, am Anfang wo die Geschichte ihren Lauf genommen hatte. Wo alles begann…


Your heart will be the darkness, the shadow, which engulf anything

Dein Herz wird zur Dunkelheit werden, zum Schatten, der alles verschlingt.

Chapter I: So many to do, so little time...

So viel zu tun, so wenig Zeit...

Ich weiß es noch. Ich fiel in die Dunkelheit, in die Tiefe, die mein Herz umschlang. In den Ozean der Kälte indem nichts verweilen würde. Und da warst du, du wartetest dort, aber auf wen? Auf mich? Vielleicht...

Am Anfang wollte ich es nicht glauben, doch jetzt ... nach all dem was ich ... was wir erlebt haben? Irgendwie denke ich, dass die Worte, die du mir als letztes sagtest, wahr waren. Aber ... wieso tatest du es dann? Das ist das Einzigste was ich dir noch vorzuwerfen habe. Doch es ist ja nun eh zu spät – zu spät es dir zu sagen. Hätte ich nur die Zeit dir drei ... höchstens vier Worte zu sagen, ich würde alles dafür geben ... alles .... Doch meine Wünsche sind vorbei, die Zeit der Wünsche ist vorbei, alles ist vorbei – vorbei für mich, für meine Freunde, und das schon so lange.

Ich weiß noch. Es war dunkel um mich herum. Und als das Licht langsam seinen Weg durch diese ewige Dunkelheit bahnte, da erhellte es den runden Boden eines Ornaments. Wie Hoffnungssockel standen diese fünf Türme in dieser dunklen Nacht und dazwischen das kleine hölzerne Podest meiner Insel ... unserer Insel.

Wie lange kennen wir uns eigentlich schon? Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern. Du warst einfach da, einfach hier ... bei mir. Und du warst doch immer besser als ich, egal worin. Nur ab und an besiegte ich dich. Und es gab mir trotzdem das Gefühl etwas Falsches getan zu haben. Aber es berührte dich nie, für dich waren wir doch immer Rivalen. Rivalen bis zu letzt, bis zu deinen Worten, die alles änderten, und doch änderten sie am Ende des Schicksals nichts.

Ein Jahr. Ein Jahr bist du älter als ich es bin. Und trotzdem weiß ich nicht mehr ob du zuerst auf der Insel warst oder ich. Wir waren durch das Band der Freundschaft verbunden und doch Rivalen. Doch erst als Sie auftauchte. Das Mädchen nach dem wir beide gesucht hatten. Das Mädchen, das wir beide mal liebten. Oder ... liebtest du nur Sie, und das auch nicht bis zuletzt. Oder liebtest du sie überhaupt? Selbst das konnte ich dir in den ganzen gemeinsamen Jahren nicht entlocken. Du warst immer ein Rätsel für dich, und selbst im Ende konnte ich es nicht lösen. Auch wenn du mir einen Teil gezeigt hattest ... und mich trotzdem so enttäuscht hattest.

Doch das ist nun vorbei und ich bin wieder hier. Hier am Anfang, am Anfang wo die Geschichte ihren Lauf genommen hatte. Wo alles begann...

Ich erinnere mich noch gut. Es war dunkel um mich herum, nichts durchleuchtete die Dunkelheit und doch war es, als würde ich etwas sehen können. Fünf riesige Podeste die in der endlosen Dunkelheit zu schweben schienen, doch sah ich nur vier.

Und ich hörte die Stimme, die in meinem Kopf war. War es vielleicht sogar deine Stimme? Sie sprach nicht, sie war einfach da ... wie du ...

So viel zu tun,

so wenig Zeit ...

Lass dir Zeit.

Habe keine Angst.

Die Tür ist noch zu.

Die ersten Worte die ich hörte, dann wurde es hell, das Licht erleuchtete das erste Podest auf dem ich stand. Ich hatte auch keine Angst, wieso hätte diese Stimme es sagen sollen. Vor der Dunkelheit brauchte man doch keine Angst zu haben. Und warum sollte man so viel zu tun haben und doch wenig Zeit haben? Ich hatte doch Zeit. Und welche Tür meinte sie?

Damals dachte ich so, die Erinnerungen an den Anfang schmerzen und doch zeigen sie sich mir nun klarer als zuvor.

Jetzt nach allem was geschehen ist, weiß ich, was dir Stimme meinte. Was sie mir sagen wollte. Doch ich verstand sie damals noch nicht. Jetzt ja, aber es ist nun zu spät. Zu spät, um die Tür verschlossen zu lassen. Ich hab sie geöffnet und somit die Schwärze hineingelassen. Es ist doch alles in allem meine Schuld, das alles passierte.

Und als ich da stand, auf dem Bild von Schneewittchen, da fand ich es interessant und beängstigend zugleich. Es ist nicht, dass ich mich gar nicht mehr erinnere, doch scheint es aus meinem Kopf zu verschwinden, wie alles um mich herum. Ein seltsames Gefühl. Wo doch alles hier mal so wunderbar war.

Und als ich dann langsam weiterging, da spürte ich es. Dieses Gefühl, es war warm. Wie unsere Freundschaft kam es mir vor.

Ich hörte immer noch die Worte der stimme, der unbekannten Stimme.

Ich sollte mir etwas aussuchen, etwas das mir Kraft verleihe, denn in mir da schlummerte eine Macht. Macht ... war es nun eine zerstörerische oder helfende Macht? Das kann ich mir immer noch nicht beantworte. Und werde es mir wahrscheinlich auch nie können.

Und als ich diese drei kleinen Sockel mit den drei Waffen drin schwebend vor mir sah musste ich überlegen. Eins stand für unbeugsamen Mut, eins stand für innere Stärke und eins stand für Güte und Hilfsbereitschaft.

Würdest du mir nicht zustimmen wenn alles zutrifft? Doch ich musste mich für eins entscheiden. Und entschied mich für den unbeugsamen Mut – das Schwert des Kriegers. Ich wählte es und musste nun auf eins verzichten.

Doch auf was verzichtest du dafür?

Und ich verzichtete auf die Innere Stärke. War dies ein Fehler? Denn Innere Stärke und Güte und Hilfsbereitschaft hat doch beides etwas miteinander zu tun. Und doch musste ich eins zerstören. Die Innere Stärke ließ ich gehen, in die Dunkelheit. Du bekamst sie, nicht wahr? Schon bevor ich mich entschieden hatte. Du bekamst den unbeugsamen Mut, den auch ich habe und du bekamst die Innere Stärke, die ich selbst nicht mehr besitze. Die ich nie besaß.

Wie durch einen Zauber entstand eine Treppe, ebenso schön glänzend wie das Podest selbst und führte mich zu dem zweiten. Und hier hörte ich diese Stimme wieder.

Benutze diese Macht um dich und andere zu beschützen.

Diese Macht. Sie war mir so fern. Auch wenn ich sie benutze um alles zu befreien und gleichzeitig alles zu verlieren. Es half mir nicht dich zu beschützen, dich zu retten. Darin habe ich versagt, in allen Punkten. Die Macht des unbeugsamen Mutes hat versagt. Versagt dir zu helfen, in der Zeit in der du mich doch brauchtest. In der du stumm nach mir riefst und ich dich nicht hören konnte. In der Zeit in der die Dunkelheit in dein Herz brach, in der Zeit in der die Dunkelheit dein Herz zerbrach, ohne das du es merktest. Ohne das ich es merken konnte.

Die Zeit des Kampfes wird bald kommen.

Lasse dein Licht hell erstrahlen.

Und sie kam auch. Die Zeit des Kampfes. Ich wünschte, sie wäre nie gekommen. Ich wünschte, wir drei wären einfach mit unserem Floß losgesegelt, in den orangen Horizont und alles hinter uns lassen. Jedoch so einfach war es nicht. So einfach wäre es auch sicher nicht geworden, es wäre einfach zu leicht gewesen.

Jetzt nach allem würde ich mir so viel wünschen, was ich alles hätte ändern können, nur wenn ich früher etwas über dein Schicksal erfahren hätte. Ich hätte mein Leben gegeben um deins zu ändern. Und ich habe es getan. In einer Hinsicht, dein Leben änderte sich mit deinen Worten und selbst wenn es nur für einen ganz kurzen Augenblick war. Das ganze Kämpfen, das Töten und Blut vergießen hatte sich in diesem Moment, in dem ich dich lächeln sah, bezahlt gemacht. In diesem Moment erstrahlte unser beides Licht, es verschmolz. Und dann verschmolzen auch unsere Schwerter ... ein letztes Mal. Und Blut benetzte unsere Haut.

Dann erlosch das Licht. Eins der beiden und beide zusammen. Jedes auf seine Weise. Und beides schmerzte mich tief. Auch wenn eins nicht meins war. Es war deins und trotzdem schmerzte es mich, als wäre es mein eigenes. Du hättest dein Licht einfach weiter brennen lassen können. Es hätte dich gerettet, so hell war es. Doch es zerfiel zu Staub als das andere erstarb. War es wieder Schicksal? Dass das eine Licht das andere erloschen ließ und dann selbst starb? Ich weiß es nicht, vielleicht war es so, vielleicht sollte es so sein ... vielleicht sollte es so sein.

Und als ich weiter die Podeste bestieg, die Türme die wie einsame Steinkolosse aus der Dunkelheit ragten, da spürte ich diese Gefühle in mir. Sie waren weder schlecht noch gut. Sie waren einfach nicht zu bestimmen. Und heute weiß ich es auch nicht mehr. Ich erinnere mich noch an die drei rosaroten Herzen auf dem Boden von einem.

Drei Herzen für drei Leute, für drei Freunde. Wir waren drei Freunde, auch wenn unsere Freundschaft zwischen uns zwei auch oft in der Dunkelheit versank. Am Ende waren wir doch wieder Freunde, wenn es auch nur einige wenige Sekunden waren. Wenige Sekunden und dann? Dann weiß ich es nicht mehr. Es wäre schön wenn wir weiter Freunde gewesen wären, aber wahrscheinlich ....

Auch weiß ich noch, dass danach ein Teil unserer Insel kam. Und Fragen ... Fragen die ich falsch beantwortete. Heute hätte ich sie ganz anders beantwortet, ganz anders, denn es ergibt nun Sinn, warum sie diese Fragen gestellt haben. Wakka ... Tidus ... Selphie ... ob sie es vielleicht noch geschafft haben zu fliehen? Aber wohin ... wohin nur ...

Selphie: Was bedeutet dir am meisten?  
Freundschaft.

Selphie: Ist Freundschaft denn so wichtig?

Für mich war sie wichtig. Freundschaft war das Einzigste an das ich mich noch hätte klammern können, wenn unsere Welt wie alle anderen in der Dunkelheit versunken wäre. An die Freundschaft mit dir. Es war die einzigste Frage die ich nun auch noch so beantwortet hätte. Wenn ich noch einmal die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt hätte, wäre alles anders gekommen. Alles ...

Wakka: Was ist dir das wichtigste im Leben?

Seltene Dinge zu sehen.

Wakka: Seltene Dinge zu sehen mh?

Wieder eine falsche Antwort. Seltene Dinge zu sehn ... Es ist doch irgendwie seltsam. Bei der ganzen Suche habe ich so viele seltene Dinge gesehen, zu viele seltene Dinge. Wie wäre ich froh wenn ich einfach nur eine seltene Sache gesehen hätte. Ich wüsste auch welche ... aber welche ... das würdest du nie mitmachen ... niemals ...

Seltene Dinge zu sehen, ha, was für eine dumme Antwort das doch war. Ich hatte doch alles hier, hier auf dieser Insel. Ich hatte meine Eltern, ein zu Hause ... ich hatte dich ...

Warum habe ich nicht geantwortete stark zu sein? Somit hätte ich dich beschützen können. Meine Stärke war richtig und falsch zu gleich. Ich tat richtige Dinge damit, zog dich jedoch immer tiefer in die Schwärze. Warum nur ...

Tidus: Wovor hast du Angst?

Alt zu werden

Tidus: Altern? Ist das denn so schlimm?

Und die letzte Frage beantwortete ich doch auch falsch ... Alt zu werden ... wie dumm von mir. Wir müssen doch alle altern ... ist es nicht so? Und wir müssen alle sterben ... früher oder später ... nur nicht zusammen, nicht zusammen mit dir .... Warum nicht? Warum konnte ich dich nicht retten? Wäre es falsch gewesen dein Licht zu töten? Und doch habe ich es getan ... ohne das ich es wollte.

Wir oft habe ich jetzt schon darum gebittet noch einmal dich sehen zu können. Ich weiß das du dich quälst, Tag um Tag, Stunde um Stunde. Und doch kann ich nichts tun ... gar nichts.

Und als ich auf dem letzten Podest stand und in die Dunkelheit sah, da war mir als sähe ich dich. Und du warst wieder am lächeln. Da war es das erste Mal und wohl auch eins der letzten Male, dich so lächeln zu sehen. Und dann verschwandest du und alles begann. Die Dunkelheit kam.

How closer you go to the light,

So bigger will be your shadow.

Je näher du dem Licht kommst,

desto größer wird dein Schatten.

Aber habe keine Angst (Soras schatten steht auf)

Und vergiss nicht ...

Die Dunkelheit kam. Alles umfing mich und selbst mein eigenes ich stand auf. Die Dunkelheit, die es auch in meinem Herzen gibt, stand gegen mich. Doch sie verschwand in der Dunkelheit und somit auch alles um mich herum. Es verschwand und tauchte nicht mehr für mich auf. Und ich versank in der Schwärze, sie umfing mich, sie war so kalt, so eisig. Es war als würde ich ertrinken.

Aber habe keine Angst.

Du besitzt die mächtigste aller Waffen.

Also, vergiss nicht - -

Du bist derjenige, der die Tür öffnen wird.

Und welche mächtigste aller Waffen ich besaß, das weiß ich nun auch. Es war mein Herz. Mein Herz das nun verloren ist, verloren im Meer der Schatten. Dort wo es hingehört. Dort wo du bist, dort wo ich sein werde.

Jetzt bin ich wieder hier. Hier am Ort des Erwachens. Wo alles seinen Anfang nahm. Und wo es jetzt wieder seinen Anfang findet. Wieso bin ich hier? Muss ich nun noch mal alles erleben? Alles sehen was mit unserer Reise zu tun hatte? Und sehen wie alles zerstört ist.

Das bunte Glas der Bilder liegt zerbrochen und zersplittert auf den schwarzen Säulen, verloren im Meer des Nichts. Sie sind zerstört, zertreten vom Bösen, das nun alles regieren wird. Und ich habe versagt ... ich habe in allem versagt. Und wenn ich mich umdrehe dann sehe ich nichts, nichts als Dunkelheit, schwärze, Schmerz. Hier begann es, hier hörte es auf und hier beginnt es wieder.

Als Sora langsam über die Podeste stieg, am Ort des Erwachens. Da wurde ihm klar, was er falsch gemacht hatte. Das er doch alles hätte ändern können. Zerbrochen lagen die Scherben der einst bunten Ornamente nun im dunklen Licht des Nichts. Langsam musste Sora weiter gehen, musste noch mal seine Erinnerungen spüren und dann umfing ihn ein Licht. Wo würde er nun landen?


End file.
